<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FUMARI by Singer_Luver_808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544966">FUMARI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808'>Singer_Luver_808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SongFic [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sergey Lazarev - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heartbreak, M/M, Songfic, bacardi, mint slims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And behind the bar<br/>In a sweet mist<br/>I breathe out pain like smoke into the sky<br/>Rain on the sidewalk<br/>In the bottle Bacardi<br/>And you're not who I need anymore<br/>~ OTANA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dima Bilan/Sergey Lazarev, Sergey Lazarev/Aleks Malinovskiy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SongFic [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827808</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FUMARI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OTANA - FUMARI<br/>https://youtu.be/u716YZGQhpI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And behind the bar...</em>
</p><p>I sipped the glass of Bacardi that was in my hand, waiting for my phone to light up from a SMS from a certain someone. I waited, and waited, and waited. The phone never lit up, he never came. So I called a cab, left as soon as I could after realizing he wasn't coming.</p><p>"I waited at the bar all night for you. I spammed you in WhatsApp for an hour and you never came. Call me when you hear this message."</p><p>He wasn't picking up either. I ran my hands through my dark hair, sighing. The next day he came over.</p><p>"Why weren't you picking up?"</p><p>It seemed my question echoed through the gray walls of this concrete house. He just ignored me, pretended I didn't say anything. "You wanna order takeout?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, upset.</p><p>"Why didn't you see the WhatsApp messages?"</p><p>"My phone didn't light up."</p><p>I looked into those dark blue eyes, wishing I could still say they were mine, but I knew something was up.</p><p>
  <em>And if there is no more spark</em><br/>
<em>Come on about it sincerely</em><br/>
<em>I find it hard to breathe</em><br/>
<em>Near you</em>
</p><p>"Aleks, stay with me for the day. And the night. We'll have fun." What was I thinking? I didn't want him to stay with me!</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
  <span class="u">A Month Later</span>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>"Aleks, where are you?"</p><p>I was stuck in the Grand Canyon, without my fiance, bitten by a snake. "Aleks!" I yelled, my voice going hoarse. He showed up half an hour later, a grin on his face. "Aleks... call for help..." I was dying. "Um... okay..." After we got help and I was fine I wanted to talk to him about why he wasn't there. Being with Aleks, now, at this time, felt like... It felt like he wasn't mine. And a part of me knew this, knew this well. But another part of me didn't want to. I knew I wanted to scream, yell at him, but I also knew I just wanted to love him, and be loved by him. I'm ready to cry, sing, scream, but not be silent*.</p><p>
  <em>Our heroes are mentally</em><br/>
<em>Hanging behind the scenes</em><br/>
<em>Just one step towards you</em><br/>
<em>He's definitely not mine</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
  <span class="u">2 Days Later</span>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>"Let me message Aleks."</p><p>An hour after sending the message passed, Aleks didn't come to get me from the hospital. What was he doing? He came after another hour, out of breath from what I hope was him running. "Hey babe." He kissed my lips, a frown on my face. He took me to the airport and we went back to Russia, that same frown from the hospital not leaving until I saw Nikita and Anya with my Mother. "Nikita! Anya! Mom!" I hugged all three, my happiness returning.</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
  <span class="u">4 Weeks Later</span>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>"The cast came off today, and the kids are asleep. You know what I think we should do?" I asked with a grin, my finger going down his chest. "I've been a little tired lately.. can we do this another day?" I rolled my eyes in response as I turned my head away from him, getting up and going to the balcony. I smoked mint slims, some relief from my pain. "That son of a-" Nikita ran to me, fear in his eyes. So I put it out, holding my son in my arms.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I had a nightmare." I held the boy, feeling much better than I have the past few months. I stayed with my son until he fell back asleep, Anya crying. So I had to take care of her. That's what a Father does, right?</p><p>
  <em>And from my SMS in WhatsApp</em><br/>
<em>Your phone won't light up</em><br/>
<em>I'll smoke mint slims</em><br/>
<em>Tell me, what's the point?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
  <span class="u">A Week Later</span>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>"Shit." He said, pulling away from the blonde whose mouth he had previously stuck his tongue in. "I knew it. I knew there was something. Get out of my house. No, get out of my life." I yelled as I pointed to the door. "Nikolai, you too!" I was fed up with Aleks never being here. I was sick of it. I was exhausted, frustrated, depressed, you name it. "Fu-" The door opened quickly, a familiar face appearing before me.</p><p>"Dima, this is a really bad time-"</p><p>"I know. Everyone's known for the past year that Aleks has been sleeping with Baskov. I'm sorry you had to find out that way."</p><p>I broke into tears in front of him, his arms wrapping around me. "Why are you here, Bilan?" I asked, a laugh leaving his lips.</p><p>"I thought you might need comfort from what you just saw."</p><p>"But how did you know?"</p><p>"I saw Aleks come home with Nikolai. Then I saw you pull into the driveway."</p><p>I smiled, seeing Dima's red cheeks. "I care about you." In this moment, this short moment, my lips touching his, I felt human again. I felt free. I knew this man would take care of me. "I love you." He muttered, our lips reconnecting.</p><p>
  <em>And behind the bar</em><br/>
<em>In a sweet mist</em><br/>
<em>I breathe out pain like smoke into the sky</em><br/>
<em>Rain on the sidewalk</em><br/>
<em>In the bottle Bacardi</em><br/>
<em>And you're not who I need anymore</em><br/>
<em>Who I need anymore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In gray houses made of concrete<br/>
We've become monotonous<br/>
You ignore questions<br/>
And I will understand everything anyway</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It became difficult for us to say goodbye<br/>
But there's no reason to stay here<br/>
More of my tears<br/>
Never, to no one!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember how I lost my mind?<br/>
And then she went right away<br/>
I'll smoke mint slims<br/>
Tell me, what's the point?<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And behind the bar<br/>
In a sweet mist<br/>
I breathe out pain like smoke into the sky<br/>
Rain on the sidewalk<br/>
In the bottle Bacardi<br/>
And you're not who I need anymore<br/>
Who I need anymore...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you read the lyrics of the song in the story, you might see references to it)))<br/>*this is from "Ne Molchi/Don't Be Silent" by Alsou, a Russian singer.</p><p>hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>